logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Eurovision Song Contest
1956 - Switzerland 1957 - Germany 1958 - Netherlands 1959 - France For the first time, Monaco is the participant. 1960 - United Kingdom 1961 - France 1962 - Luxembourg 1963 - United Kingdom 1964 - Denmark 1965 - Italy 1966 - Luxembourg 1967 - Austria 1968 - United Kingdom 1969 - Spain It was a tie at the end between this year's host country, Spain, France, the United Kingdom and the next year's host country, the Netherlands. 1970 - Netherlands 1971 - Ireland This is the first ESC that Malta is able to participate. 1972 - United Kingdom This is the first Eurovision Song Contest after a Monegasque Victory back in Dublin in 1971. Monaco was Unbale to host this year's Grand Prix with the grandly planned Monte Carlo Opera House. 1973 - Luxembourg 1974 - United Kingdom This Eurovision Song Contest is after a second victory back in Luxembourg the previous year and also, Sweden '''won with '''ABBA's song, Waterloo. 1975 - Sweden 1976 - Netherlands 1977 - United Kingdom 1978 - France 1979 - Israel 1980 - Netherlands This Eurovision Song Contest is after a second victory back in Israel the previous year with the song Hallelujah sung by Gali Atari '''and '''Milk and Honey. For the first time, Morocco is able to participate with Samira Said and her song, Bitakat Khub. which is placed the eighteenth. 1981 - Ireland For the first time, Cyprus is able to Participate. 1982 - United Kingdom 1983 - Germany 1984 - Luxembourg 1985 - Sweden 1986 - Norway 1987 - Belgium Only Malta , Monaco and Morocco failed to compete out for the Grand Prix. 1988 - Ireland 1989 - Switzerland 1990 - Yugoslavia 1991 - Italy 1992 - Sweden This ESC is after a fourth Swedish Victory by Swedish pop singer, Carola '''and her song, '''Fangad av en Stornvind. This is the last time the Socialist Federal Republic of Yugoslavia is able to participate. 1993 - Ireland This is the last time Luxembourg '''is able to participate. For the first time, 3 former Western Yugoslavian countries, '''Bosnia and Herzegovina, Croatia and Slovenia '''are able to participate. 1994 - Ireland For the first time, '''Estonia, Hungary, Lithuania, Poland, Romania, Russia and Slovakia are able to participate. 1995 - Ireland 1996 - Norway This contest is after a Norwegian victory by Secret Garden and their song, Nocturne 1997 - Ireland 1998 - United Kingdom For the first time, The Former Yugoslav Republic Of Macedonia is able to be a participant. 1999 - Israel 2000 - Sweden For the first time, Latvia became a participant. 2001 - Denmark 2002 - Estonia The Slogan was A Modern Fairytale. 2003 - Latvia The theme was Magical Rendez-vous. Ukraine beacme a first-time participant in this year. 2004 - Turkey This is the first time, Albania, Andorra, Belarus and the State Union of Serbia and Montenegro are participants. This is the first ESC after a Turkish victory back in Lavia the previous year with Sertab Erener and her song, Everyway That I Can. This was the first heart logo introduced in 2004, It was annouced that they would use this every single year after the 2004 contest. Every Year they have a new theme. The Slogan was Under the Same Sky. 2005 - Ukraine For the First time, the two participants are Bulgaria and Moldova. This is the last time the State Union of Serbia and Montenegro '''is a participant. The theme was "Awakening" 2006 - Greece For the first time at this year, '''Armenia became a participant. The theme for this year was Feel The Rhythm. This is the last time Monaco 'is able to participate. 2007 - Finland The slogan/theme for this year was ''True fantasy. This is where Cyprus participates with '''Evridiki and her french-speaking song, Comme Ci, Comme Ça. For the first time at this year, Serbia, Motenegro, '''The '''Czech Republic, and Georgia are the Four Participants. 2008 - Serbia The slogan/theme for this year was Confluence of sound. At this year,' San Marino' and Azerbaijan '''became first-time participants. This is the last time '''Terry Wogan became a British commentator for the British Broadcasting Company. 2009 - Russia This year was the first year since 2004 to not have a slogan/theme which was Fire Bird. 2010 - Norway The Slogan for the 2010 Eurovision Song Contest, held in Oslo in Norway was Share the Moment. 2011 - Germany The "theme art" for Eurovision Song Contest 2011 was unveiled on January 13, 2011. The identity has "Feel your heart beat!" as its slogan. The visual identity was created by the London agency Turquoise. *Eurovision.tv: Düsseldorf 2011: Feel your heart beat! *webcite *ESC Today 2012 - Azerbaijan *The Slogan was Light Your Fire! *http://www.turquoisebranding.com/2012/work/01/25/eurovision-2012-light-your-fire/ *The Branding Source *This ESC is after an Azerbaijani Victory by Ellar and Nigar (a.k.a.: Ell and Nikki) and their song, Running Sacred. Category:Television programs Category:Television programmes of Germany Category:Norway Category:Russia Category:Serbia Category:Finland Category:Greece Category:Ukraine Category:Turkey Category:Latvia Category:Estonia Category:Denmark Category:Sweden Category:Israel Category:United Kingdom Category:Ireland Category:Italy Category:Croatia Category:Switzerland Category:Belgium Category:Luxemburg Category:Television programs of France Category:Television programs in Spain Category:Netherlands Category:Austria Category:Azerbaijan Category:Television Programs in Italy Category:Television programs in Portugal Category:France Category:Spain Category:Television programs in Europe